kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Haagnus
}|}}|}}|'''Archives}} |} Kid Chameleon X Hi, everyone. As you may have noticed, KC2 hasn't been worked on in a while - that's because I've been working on Kid Chameleon X for some time now. With 14 levels finished, I decided it was time to release the first edition and see how everyone liked it. I'd like to give special thanks to Skarloey100 for making Freaky Tikis 2 possible - you helped me out of a tight spot. I'm also not working alone on this project - my brother designed all of the Elsewheres except for Elsewhere 1, so if they suck, blame him. Jk, I've tested them, and I think they're okay. XD PLEASE NOTE: Not all of the levels are linked yet! Therefore, you may find yourself stuck at a frozen yellow or black screen if you use a teleporter or flag that does not have the next level made yet. If this happens, you'll have to start over (or load your save), so here are some tips: #All of the flags work until Rush Hour, which is the last available level right now. Finishing that level will give you a frozen black screen. #All teleporters in named levels work. Teleporters in Elsewheres may or may not work depending on which it is. ##Elsewhere 1 (comes from Shadowrealm): All teleporters work except for the one at the very top right, past the drill blocks. You will get a yellow screen. ##Elsewhere 2 (comes from Cryptic Dungeons 1): Only has one teleporter, which is broken. It will cost you a life and send you to Castaway Cove 2 (this counts as cheating). ##Elsewhere 3 (comes from Cryptic Dungeons 2): Only has one teleporter, which is broken. It will cost you a life and send you to Castaway Cove 2 (this counts as cheating). ##Elsewhere 4 (comes from Cryptic Dungeons 2): Has a working teleporter to Elsewhere 5! ##Elsewhere 5 (comes from Elsewhere 4): Has two teleporters, both of which are broken. They will cost you a life and send you to Castaway Cove 2 (this does not count as cheating, though, because that's where you are supposed to go next! :D). #So, basically, make a lot of different saves in case you mess up. Good luck, please give me detailed reviews so we can improve! (Also, if Haagnus would like to record this, he can. Actually, he should, because I probably won't - I want to get more levels done. :3) Tyadran (talk) 21:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, also. All of my projects are now .ips files, so you'll need to patch a clean game. If you don't have a patcher, look for 'Lunar IPS'. Also, BACK UP YOUR FILES. You don't want to only have KCX...probably... Oh, and I'll put the little ad here as well, just to make you want to play more. XD Tyadran (talk) 21:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Forum Yesterday i have made on post on the forum about the adoption of this wikia, in other words becoming an Admin. I would like to hear you reaction or opinion about this before i make the request. --Haagnus (talk) 07:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I support this 100%, as the current administrator obviously isn't as active as he should be. You definitely seem to be way more active and know what you're doing, so I say go for it! Maybe you could finally declutter the wiki by deleting those pointless topics XD TheWinslinator (talk) 19:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Go for it! Tyadran (talk) 01:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Haagnus! :D I think that it's very good that you become an admin. Skarloey100 (talk) 04:12, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Wow great to see these reactions. Yesterday i have made the request so hopefully I'll get an response within the next week --Haagnus (talk) 08:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I have posted an reaction on my granted request on the forum. Caution currently there is an new forum feather enabled, which looks like an great improvement than the default forum. Here is some more info about this forum mod http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AForum. --Haagnus (talk) 19:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, Haagnus! Glad to see you were accepted. I think it would be a good idea to have a new forum so we don't just keep filling up your talk page. Tyadran (talk) 20:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Congrats, Haagnus! Thank goodness you were recognized as the beneficiary of this wiki - we need someone who can keep it updated :D Unused Palletes Hey Haagnus! :D Yesterday i see the palletes of ALL enemies of the game and i find various unused palletes of some enemies thanks to the hex program XVI32. In this image i put ALL the unused palletes (Medium or Hard enemies) Skarloey100 (talk) 20:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) That's quite interesting! I especially like the red Drips and the blue UFOs and Robots - they look awesome. Tyadran (talk) 21:03, August 4, 2013 (UTC) In this moment, I classify these enemies: Blue Robot and UFO: are the Easy versions of Robot and UFO (00) Red Cloud: are the Hard version of Cloud (80-F0) Green Ninja: are the Hard version of Ninja (80-F0) Purple Tar Monster: are the Normal version between the Blue and Yellow Tar Monsters (40) Purple Tornado: are the Hard version of the Tornado (80-F0) Gold Crab: are the Hard version of Crab (80-F0) Blue Dancing Twins: are the Hard version of Dancing Twins (80-F0) Red Drips: are the Normal version between the Green and Orange of the Drips (40) Green Fire Demon: are the Hard version of the Fire Demon and it's REALLY faster (80-F0) Skarloey100 (talk) 21:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Also i have an idea Haagnus. I made a rom with this unused palletes. If you like, you can rip the sprites of these enemies and add to your list :) (Project Kid Chameleon) Skarloey100 (talk) 21:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering why there wasn't a green Fire Demon in the game, and now I see that they were unused. It's so cool to see the potential of what enemies could have been in the game. I could imagine how hard some of these enemies could be, like the green Fire Demon or the gold Crab. Could these potentially be added to new versions of Kid Chameleon, or would that not be possible? TheWinslinator (talk) 22:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, seeing as he put them in himself already (thus the screenshots), I don't see why you couldn't. I personally want to put red Drips in cave levels, like lava Drips. Tyadran (talk) 22:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I have ready the rom with this enemies for ripping the sprites and add to the Haagnus Project, this is the link of the rom http://www.4shared.com/file/MRKYgDDz/Kid_Chameleon_Unused_Palletes.html. The place where this palletes appear are: Blue Lake Woods 1: Green Ninja and Red Cloud Blue Lake Woods 2: Purple Tornado and Red Drips Highwater Pass 1: Purple Tar Monster Highwater Pass 2: Blue Twins and Gold Crab Under Skull Mountain 3: Green Fire Demon Isle of the Lion Lord: Blue Robot and Blue UFO Tyadran remember that the Red Drips are in this way "40 16" in the Enemy Header :) Skarloey100 (talk) 23:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) And of course that i use this palletes in my levels because it's awesome! Skarloey100 (talk) 23:29, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I played through, and...THOSE GREEN FIRE DEMONS. They're sooo fast and annoying on USM3! XD Tyadran (talk) 23:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I told you xD i made this rom for rip the sprites of this enemies and add to Haagnus Ripped sprites. I think that it's a good idea :) Skarloey100 (talk) 23:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) This is incredible that you found this! Maybe the programmers thought the green Fire Demons would be too hard, so they never used them. And I wonder how fast is the gold Crab? If it's faster than the blue one in Knight's Isle, then that's pretty fast. Not to mention all the other enemies... Oh wow, this is cool! So basically, now we can say that every enemy in the entire game actually has three alternative color pallettes, as this has proved. The only exception appears to be the Orca, and I wonder why no alternate color pallettes of them were made (unless they're just not found yet)? Also, what does the UFO Pilot look like when it comes out of the blue UFO? TheWinslinator (talk) 00:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) The Pilot is green. I assume the Orca is one color because...they wanted it orca-colored. XD Tyadran (talk) 00:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I prove the speed of the Gold Crab and it's the same of the Blue Crab (probably the change is that the Gold Grab have more hit points). The UFO Pilot looks a dark Green. idk what the Orcas didn't have three palletes like all the enemies, Wins :/ it's a mystery. Skarloey100 (talk) 00:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the info, guys :) Still, they could have made just two for the Orca - even if they're not the actual color of an Orca. They did it for the Armadillo: did they really think blue was an Armadillo color? XD TheWinslinator (talk) 00:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I prove put the Second and Thrild pallete on the orca but this is the result... And the Orca doesn't have any change of speed or Hit points, always takes 4 hits Skarloey100 (talk) 00:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I want that Haagnus see the Rom, rip the sprites of the enemies and add to the list of the Project Kid Chameleon ripping sprites of Haagnus to make the list more complete :) Skarloey100 (talk) 01:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Skarloey100, They look great, the first image you uploaded. but before i am going to add these i want to be sure which are real the green Fire Demon looks like an legit enemy, with the faster walking speed. The orca however doesn't looks right to me. :You can add any random hex number and it will give an weird color combination. Maybe interesting in further editing XD Also maybe there are more modded themes which are never used. Only i have no idea how to change or try that out. :I will take a look the ROM --Haagnus (talk) 08:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D i have the idea to made this rom and you rip the sprites of these enemies with different palletes for the Project Kid Chameleon Ripping Sprites :) Skarloey100 (talk) 13:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Haagnus, do you finish the sprites?, excuse me but it's because i really like to see these palletes in your Project Kid Chameleon Ripping Sprites. I put various of these palletes in my rom. Skarloey100 (talk) 21:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, first i want to be sure which are real unused enemies. I think we will hear that soon enough when Saxman727 launches the new K-E. --Haagnus (talk) 14:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think that the ones in his first image (with the red cloud and things) are all real unused palettes, especially since I remember the green fire demons being mentioned by Saxman on his talk page. I'm not sure whether he mentions all of the others, but it's worth checking (at the part where he talks about the enemy header). The orca and the grey dragon are not real. ;) Tyadran (talk) 14:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I realy like the grey/silver dragon, though. Do you remember how you got its palette? I might use it on a City level in KCX. :Which WILL be updated soon, I'm just working out some kinks with the 100K Jump. Tyadran (talk) 14:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) The enemies on the first image all do looks right visually some are really different enemies, for example the Fire Demon and Ninja they walk much faster right? also the Cloud has an insane fire rate XD. But some other makes me wonder the Drips, Tornado, Spinning Twins, and the others? they don't really define an other enemy they have the same amount of hit points? etc For that white dragon change the ROM address "000A0F37" into "0A" I'm definitely excited about those unknown sprites, and also shall make use of your ROM Skarloey100 thank you. But i just want to be sure. --Haagnus (talk) 17:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) It already says 0A...? :? I'm confused. Tyadran (talk) 17:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I have got to stay out of these HEX editing it's at ROM address "000A0F39" into "00" --Haagnus (talk) 18:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, that worked! Thanks a lot - I'm definitely using that when I get around to changing the enemies for KCX. If you make any other randomly awesome palettes, let me know! Tyadran (talk) 18:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Haagnus, yes the ninja and fire demon are REALLY FASTER (especially the second). Like i said before, i will use these palletes in future versions of my ROM :) Skarloey100 (talk) 21:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Idk extacly the hit points or speed of these enemies, The pink Tar Monster takes 4 hits. The red Drips take 1 hit like the others, The Twins take 3 hits and have the same speed of the others, Gold Crab have the same speed of the Blue Crab and idk the number of hits to take kill him because i never kill any Gold Crab xD The UFOs and Robots are the same, takes 2 hits and are slow because they are the "Easy" version in the game. Red Cloud it's only faster and The purple Tornado it's much FASTER that the others. Oh and another thing Haagnus, can you play in your next video of "Kid Chameleon New Edition", The Whispering Woods 1 and 2 and Devil's Marsh 1 (Specially this one)? because i edit this levels before :) Skarloey100 (talk) 21:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Just uploaded an new video, the Deadly Mire is really annoying at the start with only one change to make it to the top. But i made it XD --Haagnus (talk) 11:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's very annoying, i made this level with this difficult (Hard) because i like the Swamp-Theme levels. The most important change is that now have the unused song of Swamp theme. Skarloey100 (talk) 14:39, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Bosses Edition Hey Haagnus :) probably you don't believe me but i find a way to edit the bosses in the game with XVI32, like the enemies, but this have some limitations, also i release the test rom if you like. Skarloey100 (talk) 00:25, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Now the most important: the link xD http://www.4shared.com/file/ktPMZCCu/Kid_Chameleon_Bosses_Test.html Does it work so that the flag doesn't apear until the boss is dead? Tyadran (talk) 12:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) In XVI32, have a address for the levels that doesn't have a Flag until the boss is dead, like Shishkaboss, Boomerang Bosses, Bagel Brothers and Plethora. But this have some limitations: 1- You CAN'T put two bosses in a single level, for example: put in Blue Lake Woods 1 two Shishkaboss, the result of this are: - The Game begin slow - Shishkaboss (the second that you put) doesn't have eyes for a problem with sprites 2- You can't put two different type of bosses in a single level, like a Bagel Brothers and a Plethora in the same level. Skarloey100 (talk) 16:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Lol, first i didn't believe it but the nightmare seems to be real! My emulator is really struggling with this ROM, i think it's crunching a lot of numbers but can't keep up with it's task and start lagging XD --Haagnus (talk) 18:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) LOOL! xD you're right it's really weird. Haagnus i working now in a new Project called "Ultimate Kid Chameleon", i finish the first level. This Project have more suprises that the other, i begin this new projects because i have serious problems with the enemies edition in "Kid Chameleon New Edition", probably i need your help and Tyadran's for some idea :D you can download the first level in my projects page :D Skarloey100 (talk) 21:07, August 12, 2013 (UTC) KCX Stage 1 Stage 1 of KCX is complete! 11 normal levels, 10 Elsewheres, no more broken teleports! And there's even a SECRET bonus level for people who manage the 100K Jump (which goes from Castaway Cove 1)! Download it now and go cry your eyes out because Silver City and Gearheart are mean! Check it out over at: http://kidchameleon.wikia.com/wiki/Projects_Tyadran#Kid_Chameleon_X! Also, soon to come is the actual KCX Levels page to help guide you through the mayhem! XD Good luck! (Also, Haagnus, you should totally do another play of it because there have been some minor changes and all teleports work now.) Tyadran (talk) 13:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Woaw, 21 levels then i didn't even made it halfway, lol XD. I will start playing your new update soon then also hope to cover all your levels, which might gone take some time. :Just an off topic quest, what type of music genre do you like? --Haagnus (talk) 09:42, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's only 9 levels if you take only the flags. If you want to play more of them, take the teleporter in Freaky Tikis 1. :And I like at least one song out of every genre. I just don't like country or rap. I guess I listen to vocaloid a lot. Tyadran (talk) 00:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) UKC Stage 1 Complete Hey Haagnus, it's fantastic that you become an admin, good luck :) I wanted to tell you that i finish the First stage of my new Project "Ultimate Kid Chameleon" (or UKC) and two levels of the future Stage 2, Ultimate Kid Chameleon have only 3 Stages with two final bosses. Also i want give special thanks to Tyadran because he help me with a serious problem with the names of the levels :) The levels have technically the 100% changes so i hope you like it :) here is the IPS Patch for the Rom. http://www.4shared.com/file/juTEXSRt/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon.html Skarloey100 (talk) 04:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm getting it busy XD. I still have to start with Tyadrans new update, which was submitted earlier. After that i will continue with your new update, and then i am also going to cover all the levels. But might take a week or two --Haagnus (talk) 09:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok :) and can you see the Stage 1 and Stage 2 of UKC (Ultimate Kid Chameleon) when you finish the Project of Tyadran? because i finish these Stages and now i working in the final Stage 3 :) here is the link of the IPS if you want to see it http://www.4shared.com/file/jmmJFYXU/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon.html Skarloey100 (talk) 14:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Woa, its looks cool Highwater pass with an desert theme. I will keep it at stage 1 at the moment XD --Haagnus (talk) 15:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, Haagnus, if you feel like playing the bonus level in KCX without doing the 100K Trip, use the Game Genie code 100000:0039. ;) I want to see you play that level. :D Tyadran (talk) 15:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I hope you enjoy me failing because it's a video from 22 min long, with some random music added. XD --Haagnus (talk) 21:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) UKC have also levels of the other rom, Kid Chameleon New Edition but are "Improved" Under Skull Mountain 1 and Windy City are renamed Beneath the Cave 2 and Terror City :) Skarloey100 (talk) 16:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : Ooh, I'm liking Terror City. Tyadran (talk) 16:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah and Eyeclops have a new pallete :D Skarloey100 (talk) 16:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : Can you not fix that grey spot on his head? Is it using the same color as the boots or something? Tyadran (talk) 16:16, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but i can't because idk how change each color of the characters. When i change the original pallete, i put Eyeclops the same pallete of Red Stealth. Skarloey100 (talk) 16:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : Skarloey, I made you a present. ;) Tyadran (talk) 20:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : : Thank you Tyadran :) you planned change the palletes of each carácter in KCX? Skarloey100 (talk) 20:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) And you know how edit the palletes of each level or you know where is the palletes of levels (address) Skarloey100 (talk) 20:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I want to change more sprites in KCX, but I need to find someone with graphics expertise to teach me. Other than that, yeah, I'll probably change all of the palettes. : Saxman's notes say level front palettes are at 07B054 and level background palettes are at 07B080. Those are address lists for each theme, for 00-0A. I don't know how to change individual levels, sadly. I want to find out so I can do maybe red cave levels (instead of Stairway to Oblivion's blue) or darker green forests. Sorry, can't help much there. Tyadran (talk) 21:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Your tutorial of Palletes are a great help :) now i give you a tutorial of the enemies. It's how change the enemies in the maps with XVI32 :) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) And Haagnus, if you have planned made a video with the Ultimate Kid Chameleon, use this recent Rom, it's more complete :) http://www.4shared.com/file/NYGc4n_K/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon.html Skarloey100 (talk) 05:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) : Oke, I'll make sure that i download your latest version before playing --Haagnus (talk) 16:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D and sorry if i looks annoying about make videos :P Skarloey100 (talk) 16:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I need complete the Stage 3 and this Rom was COMPLETE, so maybe i need too an Enemy suggestion, can you give me someone to the new levels Haagnus? remember that i can put only THREE types of enemies in each level, no more xD Skarloey100 (talk) 04:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I only have no idea which level where talking about. But new enemies you the one that you previous posted with the unknown color layouts would be nice to see. I don't know if it's possible but maybe adding Mini Hopping Skulls but not in a caved themed level, or Robot and UFO in a cave themed level, switching like that would be fun XD --Haagnus (talk) 16:20, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, i can realize that wish xD if you like, i can send you the rom Skarloey100 (talk) 01:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Random Enemies I just made a rom to put "Random Enemies" in various level and i like receive suggestions of that. Just tell me the name of the level that you like to edit and the respective Enemies, but: -Robots enemy don't work with other enemies more than the UFO. -The Lions ALWAYS appear alone. I made insane things such as this image of Blue Lake Woods 1 xD Skarloey100 (talk) 17:55, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Dragon murder wall? XD :One of my favorite cough levels is Monster Island and then changing those annoying Ninjas into Big Hopping Skull, the Mini Hopping Skull into Flying Dragons and the Emo Rock into Red Clouds?. That will be one of a hell of level XD --Haagnus (talk) 18:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but there's a problem, i can't add the Flying Dragons in the level but yes the normal Dragons, anyway i finish the level and Works!! :D Skarloey100 (talk) 18:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC)